His Eyes
by IsidoraAngst
Summary: Mike likes to dance for him even if Mike thinks he's straight. A birthday present for KJ-SlashBug. AU; M/M


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**A/N: This is a birthday present to KJ-SlashBug. Happy birthday! I hope you enjoy.  
><strong>

**His Eyes**

He liked the attention. He loved having all eyes on him...especially _his_ green eyes. Mike may not have been the slenderest of men nor the girliest, but he knew how to dance, shake his ass, and work the pole. After all, he had been doing it since he was seventeen to make ends meet and to stay off the streets. Hell, stripping was helping him through college.

Mike walked around the pole, right hand gripping the slender metal. He jumped up and spun around. His blues took in everything around him. He smiled and did his number like he had done time and time again. Money thrown onto the stage or stuffed down his thong.

Currently, _his_ eyes were being drawn to the woman before him. Mike was a bit upset. He knew that he wasn't gay, but Mike couldn't help but to wish. Mike bowed after his number and gathered his money.

"You did great tonight," Evan said as he put the final touches of glitter on.

"Thank you," Mike replied.

"Dancing for _him_ again?"

"Always."

"Get off if, Mikey," John or JoMo said. "He's as straight as they come."

Mike glared at his best friend and roommate.

"Telling you the truth, babe," JoMo said. "I'll wait for you when you're done." John put on his shades and hoodie. He grabbed his bag went onto the floor.

Evan sighed. "He has a point."

"I know, but...," Mike replied.

"I understand," Evan replied. "Wait for me this time."

"We will."

Evan smiled and went out onto the dance-floor. Mike shook his head and went to shower. John and he waited for the younger man before going to go play pool at the 24hr game center, Through the Ages. The center had a roller rink in the basement and during the winter, the management would turn it into an ice-skating rink. The first level had games from the 1970s to the late 1990s. The second floor had games from the 2000s. The top floor had games ranging from pool tables, fuzzball tables, and empty tables to play board games or have a live action role-playing game. This was an adult kid's wet dream.

There were some people around, but the three didn't mind. They got a table while Evan went to get drinks and snacks for everyone. He came back with a pitcher of beer.

"They'll be coming with our chips and salsa," Evan stated as he sat down.

"Cool, I'm starved," JoMo stated.

"Who's going first?" Mike asked.

"You two go ahead," Evan replied. "I got Pocky."

"May I have a bite?" Mike asked.

Evan held out the chocolate covered stick and Mike bit into it.

"Tasty."

The younger man smiled.

"Rack them up," JoMo stated.

Mike shook his head and did so.

"I'll play the winner," Evan stated.

JoMo broke first and got four striped balls in. "Looks like I'm in the lead, Mikey."

Mike just smiled.

They played on, having fun. Mike sat out and scanned the game room. He saw _him_..._his_ eyes on him. Mike gave a smile. _He was a straight as they came, _Mike thought. _But...maybe._

Mike stood up. "I'll be right back, guys."

Evan waved him off while John lined up his shot.

Mike walked over to where _he _was sitting. A woman came over and sat beside _him. _Mike slumped his shoulders and went straight to the bathroom. He splashed water on his face and pat it dry. He sighed and started to leave when _he _came in. Mike briefly looked into his green eyes and quickly walked out.

Mike stopped short when he saw the woman with his friends.

"Um...you guys ready to go?" Mike asked

"Not yet," Evan replied.

"Mike, this is Trish," John replied with a smile on his face.

"Hi," she greeted.

Mike just nodded.

"I'm Mr. Jacobs' secretary," Trish added as she held out her hand.

He took it.

_He _stood behind Mike. "Hello."

Mike turned around and stared into _his _eyes. "Hi."

"Can we talk?" the man asked.

"Y-yes."

The large man led Mike away to a private area of the building. They both sat down. They sat in silence; Mike looked at his hands while the man stared at him.

"I like your eyes," Mike said.

"What?"

"You have beautiful eyes."  
>The larger man smiled. "I think you have beautiful eyes."<p>

"Thank you."

"Look at me."

Mike did so. He took in the man's handsome face, those hypnotizing green eyes, and long, curly, brown hair.

"I'm not a man of many words," Mr. Jacobs replied, "but I know what I like and I like you."

"What? Aren't you straight?"

The older man chuckled. "No."

"Then, why have girls dance for you?"

"I wanted you but was too afraid to ask. I mean, look at me. I'm a big scary guy."

Mike smiled. "You're not scary to me."

"Thank you."

"You've been coming into the club for months..."

"Just to watch you."

"Really?"

The man nodded.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

Mike stared into the man's eyes.

"I just got the courage to talk to you tonight."

"Why?"

"The look in your eyes when you saw my secretary take a seat beside me." He caressed Mike's cheek. "I wanted to ease your fears."

They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever.

"Kiss him already," Trish said with John and Evan behind her nodding their heads

Mike blushed and looked away. Mr. Jacobs grabbed Mike's chin, turned his face toward him, and kissed. They pulled apart when they heard cheering.

"Do you want to go out sometimes, Mr. Jacobs?" Mike asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking that?" the older man questioned.

"Who cares?" Trish said. "Just say 'Yes'."

The man smiled. "Yes..." He grabbed Mike's hand and kissed the back of it. "Glenn, by the way."

"Okay," Mike breathed as he stared into Glenn's eyes. He leaned in and kissed him.

Trish, John, and Evan looked away. They stood for about three minutes.

"Wanna skate?" Evan asked them.

"Sure," Trish said.

"Sounds fun," John added.

The three left Mike and Glenn to make out for a while.


End file.
